


Believe

by bigk4062



Series: word prompts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Bakura, Mentioned one-sided Tea/Yami, Serenity makes a quick appearance, These crazy kids, end of series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062
Summary: Tea believes that she will get through this sad period with a little help from a friend





	Believe

A/N: Maybe one day I'll learn to write shortish prompts... but until then time for my new favorite M/F pairing which is apparently called hostshipping?? This is a companion piece to Job Offer, but you don't have to read that to understand this. Thanks to everyone who read my first prompt piece!

Prompt- Believe

Believe, believe, believe.....Tea thought to herself as she walked into the school with her head held high. It was going to be her mantra, what she repeated to herself whenever something might happen to shake her confidence.  
Today was the first day back for the gang after losing Yami, and Tea wanted nothing more than to get back to school and finish the year. The rest of the gang was looking forward to going back also, or at least that was what Tea hoped.  
Right now all she could do was believe that there was a reason their group had been ripped apart like this, why Yugi had lost a part of himself to the after life, and why the Pharaoh had left without so much as a look in her direction.  
After all the things they had been through, the touches, the stolen glances, their time together in the desert, he had just left her behind without a thought. Maybe one day they would be reunited but until then she was stuck with so many questions that would never had real answers, and all that did was hurt her deeply.  
“Hi Tea.”  
A voice said softly, and the young woman turned to see Ryou smiling shyly at her.  
“Hi Ryou, how are you feeling?”  
She asked quietly, looking over at the white-haired man. Ryou sighed, closing his eyes briefly.  
“It's like part of me has been ripped away and is never coming back. I miss him. I know I shouldn't, but I do so much. I don't know if anything could ever fill this hole in my chest.”  
Tea wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him tightly.  
“I can't imagine what you must be going through... even though he was crazy he was still a part of you. It must be an awful feeling.”  
Ryou looked off in the distance, not answering her at all. Tea sighed to herself before tugging on the older boy's arm.  
“Come on, we have to get ready for class. I'd feel better if you'd walk in with me Ryou.”  
The former Millenium item holder ignored her for a minute longer, before nodding and offering her his arm. Tea giggled at his gentlemanly response before linking elbows with him and allowing him to lead her into the building. 

**********************************************************************

A few months later, Tea was on Ryou's couch, watching a movie with him and Serenity. The young girl had come in to surprise her brother, who was out at another card game tournament. She was staying with Tea, to afraid to let her dead beat father know that she was in town.  
The company didn't bother the brunette, and luckily her own father was out of town and her mother had  
no problems letting the younger girl stay with them a few days. Joey would be back that night, and the three friends were planning on surprising him at the Game Shop when he returned.  
Until then, there was nothing but time to kill, but luckily Ryou had a vast supply of movies. When the one they were watching had ended, Serenity stood up, offering to bring back more food supplies after she went into the bathroom.  
After she left, Tea started going through the movies in order to find a new one to watch. After settling, she looked up to see Ryou staring at her, causing her to blush. The past few weeks had been rather strange but nice at the same time.  
Somehow her memories of the Pharaoh were quickly fading, being replaced instead by memories of Ryou and all the nice things he had ever done for her. Watching how completely Yugi mourned for his lost friend made her realize the bond the two had shared, and how anything she thought she might have felt for the man paled in comparison to what Yugi had been through with him . Now there was Ryou, her constant companion, who arose feelings in her that she had never felt before.  
“Hey Tea”  
He spoke up, causing her to look quickly at him.  
“I know this might sound funny but I was wondering... would you go out with me?”  
He spoke the last part quickly, to which Tea smiled and nodded happily. Ryou's whole face lighted up and he ran to the brunette, swinging her in his arms and kissing her. Tea giggled softly, enjoying the feeling of being happy again. She kissed Ryou again before settling in on the couch and waiting for Serenity to come back.  
'I believe this is going to be epic.'  
She thought to herself before reaching into the leftover bowl of popcorn 

******************************************************************************

Tea fixed her hair one more time before looking out the window, hoping to see Ryou. It was two days after her 18th birthday, and he was coming to pick her up for their trip. They had been dating for almost 5 months, albeit secretly so the school wouldn't find out.  
None of the their friends had a clue, which Tea planned to keep that way because she didn't want any of them getting in trouble if they were questioned. Her parents knew, and they both approved of the quiet young man who treated their daughter with respect. They had barely flinched when Ryou mentioned taking Tea out of town for the weekend to meet his father, which had shocked Tea greatly. She had mentioned this to Ryou, who had just laughed and kissed her gently.  
The original plan was to fly to England, but Ryou's father had ended up coming back to Japan a few weeks ago on a new project so they were going to meet him there instead. Tea was so excited that she could barely stand it.  
It had taken hours to pack and get ready, and finally the time was here. Ryou pulled up in his car, turning off the engine and walking up the sidewalk. This was one of the reasons her parents adored  
him, he always acted like a gentleman.  
He exchanged several words with her father before kissing her mother on both cheeks and smiling at Tea. She smiled back, throwing one bag over her shoulder before Ryou picked up the other one. She kissed both of her parents, promising to call when they made it before Ryou ushered her out the door and to his car.  
Several hours later, she was staring out the window watching the scenery go by. They had stopped for dinner, which ended up taking over an hour and a half. Now they were finally almost there, and Tea couldn't wait.  
Ryou's father was staying in Snow Country, the Japanese Alps which even now were still covered in snow. He would be meeting up with them in the morning, letting the two 18 year olds have a chance to be alone for a bit.  
Tea hadn't been here since she was a little girl, and she couldn't wait to go back. Ryou pulled up to a small cabin and got up, pulling out his and Tea's luggage and placing it on the deck. Tea looked around, trying to drink in everything she could from the dark. Ryou smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.  
“Do you remember what you said to me the first day we went back to school?”  
Tea tilted her head back slightly as she thought for a moment.  
“Was it about believing that things happen for a reason? I remember I said that word a lot the first few weeks of school.”  
“That's exactly it. I've been thinking a lot about it and I think that you're right.”  
Ryou took a deep breath before looking Tea right in the eyes.  
“I believe that I received that ring because it was my destiny. Even though he almost succeeded, I believe that I helped you guys defeat him, even when it seemed that I wasn't there for you. I also believe that I could not have made it through the past few months without you being there for me.”  
Tea squeezed his hand, kissing Ryou on the lips gently before smiling.  
“I would not have made it through with out you. I would still have been focusing on the past instead of looking towards the future, which I believe is going to be wonderful with you in it. Just think, less than two months until graduation, and we can finally start dating out in the open.”  
Ryou chuckled at the thought.  
“Do you think the magic will die when we start telling everyone? You won't get bored of me when the secrets out?”  
Tea kissed him, pulling the white haired boy as close to her as she possibly could to give him an answer. Ryou pulled back after a few seconds, clearing his throat as if he was nervous. Before Tea could see what was wrong, he knelt before her, producing a small box with a ring inside.  
“I know this might seem sudden, but I love you. I can't imagine living my life without you, and I want you to be my wife. These past few months have been wonderful, and I want to be there for you through the rest of the months of our lives.”  
Tea's jaw dropped and she starred at Ryou completely flabbergasted. She stared at the ring for a minute before managing to form a coherent thought.  
“Why now? Why not wait until after graduation?”  
She whispered, almost too quietly.  
“The one thing that Bakura taught me was not to wait when you know something is right. He lost eveRything when he was so young, and that made him bitter. His mom died thinking that Bakura hated her, and he would never forget that. He was so full of anger and regret, and I don't want to end up like that.”  
Tea smiled at her boyfriend, bending down to kiss him.  
“Sunday. Let's get married on Sunday when we leave. In honor of your other half, who in some twisted way caused us to get together. Maybe somehow he will fine peace”  
“Why Ms. Gardner, I believe that is a yes?”  
Ryou asked, kissing her back.  
“It's a hell yes I'll marry you.”  
She said, allowing Ryou to place the ring on her finger before kissing him until they were both out of breath.


End file.
